


Love is all

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Other, newtina
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 這是關於Newt&Tina&Leta 三角出自個人看法超想知道這三人的關係





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是關於Newt&Tina&Leta 三角  
> 出自個人看法  
> 超想知道這三人的關係

雲層點點透出月光，照入黑夜森林，樹蔭層層堆砌，陰暗深處發出樹葉互相磨擦低沉聲音。  
蒂娜走入這一片陰影深處，是的，她壓底的身子，放輕腳步，感受周遭的聲響，安靜，太過於安靜，一切如被下了無聲咒，靜的讓蒂娜背脊出了一身冷汗，緊抓魔杖，等待著。  
她的腎上腺素上升提醒著她，她將錯過一個約會，她等待以久的約會，紐特斯卡曼德，她想著，那個總是低頭回避著眼神接觸，不安的牽動嘴角短暫微笑著的男孩。  
一記不可饒恕咒劃開寂靜，拉回她的思緒，畫面開始慢格播放，樹林中的藍綠光交織，咒語聲成了背景聲，兩方人馬一進一退的對峙，地面晃動伴隨龍嘯聲，拉開兩方戰場。  
炙熱火焰擦過蒂娜身邊，她聞到了頭髮的焦味，她看向剛閃過的後方，兩具焦黑的人形，分便不出原本面貌，她氣喘吁吁跑過無數的火焰與惡咒，在樹林裡尋找避護。背後的熱感，讓人心跳加速，蒂娜摀住心口把身體盡量藏在岩石後，看著自己緊握魔杖的手微微顫抖，深呼一口冷空氣，壓制自己狂亂的心跳，蒂娜轉身探出頭顱，進入眼廉的光境，是紅眼惡龍口裡噴發炙火周遭陷入火海，火海造成傷亡，以不分敵軍我軍，惡龍更像是不想再受控制，扭動這身軀，揮動著翅膀，終摔落站在惡龍身上箝制於牠的巫師，掙脫枷鎖的惡龍更加凶狠發出火焰，無數敵軍紛紛使用幻影逃離現場，而部份敖羅慢慢向後退離。  
蒂娜沒有加入退離的行列，她衝向前護住先前從龍脊掉落的巫師，抱住往旁一滾，躲開了炙熱火吻，她不曉得為什麼自己做出了這行為，她的衝動總是比理智更早做出行動，或許是看著跌落地面的身影，斗篷滑落露出蒼白臉龐，長髮纖瘦身軀扶著肩膀往後挪動，周遭同盟一一幻影逃離，那無人幫助的身影，讓她想起了另一個無助的少年魁登斯。  
「你沒事吧！」蒂娜回頭關心的尋問護在後頭的女子。女子看向蒂娜身後，惡龍正發怒瘋狂向她們方向前進，鼻孔噴發出熱氣，張開黝黑有力的雙翅，一張利牙發出低吼，紅眼的眼睛更加炙焰，蒂娜幾乎可以感受到腥臭熱氣撲上臉龐，在她下意識的舉起魔杖時，同一瞬間女子魔杖發出咒語，惡龍四周被咒語所施的氣泡包圍，龐然身軀掙扎的揮動著努力的想掙脫這再次的變動，氣泡慢慢往內縮，惡龍跟隨著氣泡慢慢變小，飄向女子掌心，蒂娜看著這突然的情勢轉變，驚訝著想看清女子面容。  
「莉塔·雷斯壯」蒂娜的意識在說出這名字時，漸漸模糊，在暈倒前，她想起了一杯熱可可，一雙有著齒印的大手還有像湖水的綠眼睛，她真的錯過約會了。  
紐約蒂娜&奎尼女子公寓裡紐特正坐在沙發上，無意的摸著他的出版書，他跟蒂娜的約定，時間以過去好久了，雅各&奎尼在廚房重新的溫熱餐點，奎尼口裡抱怨著蒂娜女強人作風，錯過了美好時光。  
紐特隱藏著內心不安，想著他的女孩，蒂娜，還不回來嗎？

 

不該在這，紐特緊握住自己的皮箱壓下內心焦躁不安心想著，為什麼自己會站在這個陌生又熟悉的地方，是因為曾經有位女孩拉著自己走過曾經走過的道路，她的黑髮總是會從耳後滑落，她的黑眼珠會在離別不捨強忍著淚水，她總是直來直往一個人，他們今天本來有個約定，他帶來了他的書，期待著向她解答自己的神奇動物， 隨然會伴隨一些尷尬，但他們會渡過愉快的一天，但絕對不會是現在這樣。  
回想先前，在蒂娜公寓裡，接到美國魔法議會急件通知，蒂娜在這次任務中失蹤，他從沙發竄起，快速現影出現在這，他努力平復自己過快的心跳，等待著有誰能告訴他，他的女孩的下落。  
美國魔法議會傲羅的辦公室充斥著人聲交談，傲羅們正在看著手上資料，一一發表自己的看法與作法找尋著可用之線索 ，無數的字條紙鶴從空中飛舞過，越發讓人煩躁，紐特無數次在心裡吶喊著，不該在這，自己現在不該在這。  
紐特搶先發出了聲音，提出他的建議「因該出發去現場，總會留下痕跡，我是說……因該把人身安全為第一，如果……你們……總不能一直拖下去」他吼出最後一句，眼神轉過在場的每位傲羅，這是他最為堅定的時刻。  
「斯卡曼德先生，我們知道你的感受，蒂娜的事我很抱歉……我們也失去了幾名同事」最為靠近的傲羅，身上還殘留炙熱焰火的熱氣，衣襬上還有幾個燒焦的孔洞，疲憊不堪的望向他。  
「我們不能在冒險，這次行動太過慘重，火龍，不在我們預料中，跟龍……斯卡曼德先生你知道的，美國不曾出現過這生物……如果沒有妥當的計畫，是不會再次行動」又有一傲羅站出無奈表示。  
「讓我去現場，我研究過龍……我是說……或許我能夠幫助」  
「斯卡曼德先生，你不是傲羅你不能參與，更何況這是葛林戴華德挑起試探性的戰爭，美國魔法國會必需贏得這場勝利」 美國魔法安全部部長葛雷夫越過人群向他走來，葛雷夫剛從國會議會向上呈報。  
「所以你更需要我，如果你想贏……沒人會比我更了解神奇動物。」紐特語氣更加堅定向他走近。蒂娜,他的女孩，他就要去尋找她了。  
葛雷夫挑起眉托著下巴思考，他沉靜看著紐特，眼前青年有神奇動物見解知識，有勇氣善用動物們的技巧（上次也是他識破葛林戴華）轉身看向身後傲羅們，如果不想在有無謂的傷亡，的確沒人比他更適合了。  
紐特取得葛雷夫的同意，跟隨傲羅小隊，踏上幾小時前開戰的土地，這裡有過慘烈爭鬥， 煙霧還零星殘留在泥土上，斷裂樹幹橫豎交立，草地焦痕累累，遺留無數些龍爪痕跡，他看著地上龍爪，抓起泥土聞著氣味，壓低身體找尋著魔法痕跡，中國火球龍，他心想葛林戴華德找到了一些難纏奇獸，跟著龍爪規律動線紐特找到一些微弱黑魔法痕跡，那是改造基因餵養的黑魔法，而這樣實驗性質的手法讓他心裡詫異想起一個人，她也是了解這些神奇動物，但她更加狂熱對這些神奇生物施以實驗，那個在霍格華茲跟他一起學習探討神奇動物的女子莉塔雷壯斯，他看向周遭，找尋著，是的，如果他的記憶沒有錯的話，莉塔總會留下線索，告知找尋她的方法，（以前唸書時她總是希望紐特能憑著線索找尋到她）如果他還是那個他認識的女孩，紐特瞇著眼睛摒除四周環境，在空間中搜索著。


	2. Chapter 2

深坑洞窟中，沿著鐘乳石滴落的水滴，啪嗒啪嗒的在岩石上發出聲音，黑暗中又有點點螢光，光澤反射影影綽綽中背光的人影正在忙碌著手邊工作，魔杖一揮，洞窟中明亮替代了黑暗。

站在明亮中的莉塔蒼白色的臉龐更顯露詭異，她讓氣泡包圍的生物飄浮於空中，手裡忙著調配魔藥，她摘取藥草葉子，伸手探入口袋，拿出幾個毒蛇牙磨成粉，滴了幾滴火蜥蜴血，放入大斧中熬煮，完成動作後，她轉身沉思看向岩石上昏睡的蒂娜。  
莉塔緩緩靠近蒂娜，無血色的手指輕輕著從蒂娜額頭滑過，她把她的臉貼著蒂娜的臉龐，像是這樣能驅趕臉上的寒意，像是想得到更多溫暖，她加深力道吸取著蒂娜身體散發的溫度，閉著的眼猛然爭開。  
「你！讓我想起一個人」許久沒說過話的莉塔，聲音伴隨著沙啞，像是以習慣沒人會回應她的話語，繼續說起「一個……軟弱的人，雷斯壯家族是不會允許軟弱。」最後的話語像是在催眠自己一樣，莉塔又在重複著……「不會……允許……」她又像是貪婪的，輕撫著蒂娜的臉，就像自己曾經輕撫過年少青年的臉，她歪著頭，陷入自己塵封的思緒。  
他們走過無數次的禁林，低聲討論的圖書館，並肩而眠的湖泊，往日美好舊時光一一浮現，溫度從莉塔腳底竄起，她嘴角彎起散發溫柔感受著久違的溫暖，可也一瞬間，她收起了嘴角握緊拳頭，聲音從鼻腔硬擠出般發出「我不是個軟弱的人！」  
莉塔開始來回走動，攪動著手指，她想如果沒有發生那件改變彼此一生的事件，他們會永遠在一起嗎？不會的，他們不會有結局的，他們的理念最後是不同的，但是……她曾經說服他，是的……因為愛情他臣服於她，所以，如果沒有那事件……自己選擇了雷斯壯家族榮譽，拋下了他。  
那麼莉塔·雷斯壯啊！你該為了你的選擇，面對你從來就不冀望的愛情，還有他紐特·斯卡曼德「你會忘了他，對不對？」莉塔臉色更加蒼白無力靠坐在岩石，眼簾滑下了淚水，囔囔重複說著「忘了他……」可也在一瞬間，她抬起手背，強硬擦去淚痕，霍然站起，無表情臉龐不在看向蒂娜，轉而走向大斧，耐心沉靜攪拌著魔藥。  
洞窟外，發出了些微聲響，打擾了莉塔，她停下攪拌的手，眉頭微皺，她沒發出訊號聯繫是不會有人知道自己在那裡。除了一人，但，會是他嗎？  
「莉塔！」低沉男聲的呼叫，告知了她，是的，那人正是紐特·斯卡曼德。

紐特在腦海中幻想過無數的重逢片段，但從沒想過會是因蒂娜，才使得這重逢場景實現，原本會是脫口出咀嚼了十年多不停排演再排演的說詞，但在這時，卻找不出也想不出。   
因為，他知道那個讓他現在提著的心，掛念著安危，想看到那明亮的眼睛溫暖的笑容不再是眼前女子莉塔，明確的，面對面的莉塔與記憶中的她，以由重疊時光中漸漸清晰到模糊。  
紐特他自己明白，如果沒有一趟紐約之旅，如果沒有那麼多意外巧合，他不會發現，原來自己是會改變的，儘管緩慢，確實因蒂娜一點一點走出自己因莉塔封閉的心靈，沒有預期心上滲血的傷口有一天會止住，沒有伴侶 孤獨安葬 ，跟随神奇動物終其一生是最後的幸福。  
紐特低頭一笑，笑自己愚蠢自己笨拙的心，只有真正面對才能真正放下，心會告訴出最真誠答案，他的心現在不為莉塔跳動，直視著她，心想的確不再是放在箱子照片中和真實的她，莉塔是個過客，是陪伴青澀歲月中的過客。   
從沒向任何人說出的莉塔過往，如果蒂娜願意聽，紐特想跟她說明自己年少的狂妄，他想跟她分享任何的私密，包括關於蒂娜的秘密，她如何改變了他，再當初離開紐約的碼頭上，他在心底想念著她，等待期盼見面到來。  
「嗨！莉塔。」紐特直視著她，心理路程再清晰不過，他，現在，只想見到蒂娜。   
莉塔看著眼前紐特，他還是像從前帶著微微笑容叫著她的名字，臉上斑點微亂的髮高瘦身型也依舊跟記憶裡的他相疊，湖水綠的眼睛直視著她，是啊！眼前的男孩也轉變成青年，就像是逝去的青春，不斷遠去。  
他直視著她，眼神沒有不安沒有因自己炙熱視線低頭閃躲，沒有羞紅的臉龐漫延開的羞澀。 莉塔以為，或許是認為，紐特他會固執著，只因她莉塔而活，她以為紐特還會是再自己轉頭時， 一直在原地，視線所即伸手就可觸碰，他會等著她。   
莉塔打量眼前的紐特，她知道他不再是為她而來，她知道他以不再是她的忠實者，莉塔随著紐特眼神移動。  
她看著他因漂浮空中“中國火龍”而皺起眉毛，不安的看向自己，用眼神詢問著。   
莉塔開心於他這個詢問動作，至少，紐特他還是記起跟自己的往日時光，他不是已經忘記自己的點滴，他還在等待著自己，這個認知讓莉塔又從陰暗潮濕的心萌起了一絲溫暖。   
紐特撇開對莉塔的短暫視線，他在尋找他的目標“蒂娜”。 紐特在莉塔後方岩石上，發現了今晚自己急於擁入懷裡保護她安全的人，快速奔向方向，幾乎忘記洞穴中凹凸不平，狼蹌了幾次，顫抖的手輕觸蒂娜，溫柔撫摸著臉龐，紐特在心裡鬆了一口氣，又急於檢查蒂娜有無其他受傷之處。  
莉塔看著紐特奔向自己方向而來，嘴角彎起的笑容與手指滑過紐特的手臂，因不停留錯身而過的紐特順著身體方向，笑容與手垂了下來，莉塔再次認清了紐特不再是因她而來，看著紐特，莉塔撫上自己的心臟，死緊握另一隻手，眼淚不甘的滑下。   
「蒂娜─蒂娜─」聽著紐特溫柔的呼喚，莉塔抬起手背用力擦著臉龐，她，莉塔 雷斯壯 這不堪的愛情阿！   
「莉塔！妳對她做了什麼」紐特忿忿不平轉向她。 莉塔看著紐特，眼神迷網了起來，莉塔歪起頭打量起他，自己曾有過在紐特身上看過這表情，動物在保護自己伴侶、所愛才有的獨特方式，佔有與保護。 莉塔拳頭緊握，張了又開，複雜情緒湧上心頭，不甘心自己被冷落，嫉妒陰霾佈上臉。 「她救了我的命，所以她才能活到現在，你知道的……」莉塔停頓了一下， 寒霜聲調像入冰窖，從她嘴裡又說出。 「雷斯壯家族知道如何還以人情，所以，她現在只能靠自己」莉塔觀察紐特的變化，一個全新的紐特，她從沒發現過的紐特，或許是從沒再她身上發現過，所以覺得新奇還包含妒意。   
「你―到底做了什麼……難道……你……黑魔法……」紐特看著莉塔，眼神從不安到如恍然大悟般堅定，更加抱緊懷裡的蒂娜，思索著如何帶領蒂娜逃離這困境。  
「意若思鏡的延伸，你不覺得神奇嗎！紐特，魔鏡的詛咒…… 展現出“內心深處最追切、最強烈的渴望”」   
「但……莉塔，你說蒂娜救了你……你不該如此……我是說……沒人會對自己恩人表現如此的謝意」紐特他完全領悟了自己對於先前無條件臣服莉塔是多麼的愚蠢，她是沒法脫離雷斯壯的血統，莉塔血液裡有著瘋狂。  
「所以，我給了她選擇，她是要回到殘酷現實還是永遠沉浸夢中的幻影」瘋狂渴望弒血扭曲爬滿臉龐，莉塔看著緊抱於紐特懷中的蒂娜，妒火燒灼她的心，吞下苦澀不堪，緩緩說出，紐特害怕的字節「你知道的，在夢裡死去，她也不在醒來」  
莉塔滿意著因這句話，帶給紐特的影響，他埋在蒂娜髮色中無血色的臉，他緊握的拳頭，一一帶給莉塔報復的快感，她跟紐特都嚐到愛情的苦澀味。


	3. Chapter 3

蒂娜像往常一樣在溫煦陽光中醒來，在床上伸展肢體,摀著嘴坐起。  
她不記得昨晚自己如何上床，是工作緊張性讓自己太過勞累，奎妮說了自己的姐姐是個工作女強人，看來，她準備要聽到奎妮的嘮叨了。  
手懊惱的揉搓原本就凌亂的髮，使她看起來更加迷惘，真的，一點記憶都沒有，蒂娜又加大了揉搓動作，因擺動動作過大，原先覆蓋的被子滑落至腰間，涼意讓她清醒，蒂娜眼神往下移動。  
沒衣服，噢！怎麼……回事……她沒裸睡的習慣，蒂娜驚慌的拉起被子，把自己裹緊。  
環視四周，發覺自己在一個陌生的地方，她不記得這裡，但四周卻又是充滿記憶的地方，窗台上幾個相框中有自己跟奎妮小時候的照片與全家歡慶自己生日拍下的紀念，書桌上放著凌亂的手搞，旁邊小沙發椅上，放了一本攤開的書，書名是燙了金的神奇動物這哪里，桌角旁放了一個磨損舊皮箱，空氣中飄散著熱可可與媽媽拿手的香甜蘋果派香氣，是記憶中的家有爸媽有奎妮但又有些不同，就像飄遠遺忘的記憶從沒遠去。  
轉身下床走向桌邊稜亂手稿旁，是這裡，讓人疑惑的問題點，在蒂娜內心深處知道這是屬於誰的手稿誰的筆跡，但是‧‧‧為什麼會在自己的房間出現心裡掛念的人的所有品，蒂娜拾起最靠近自己的一張牛皮稿紙，紙張畫面卻不是註解任何神奇生物，而是一張畫像，一個低頭閱讀的女子，她把書放在盤著腿上，專注閱讀的神韻，垂落耳邊的髮絲，精緻嘴角微微上揚著，從畫裡可以看出繪畫者觀察力的細緻，蒂娜彎起嘴角露出大大的笑容，她知道畫中女子是誰，蒂娜只是不知道在他眼中的她是如此溫柔動人，她想他了‧‧‧  
背後開門聲沒有干擾到蒂娜，她還對著牛皮圖畫沉思著，來人在進來轉身關門一系列動作完成時，印入眼前的是蒂娜光滑潔淨後背，他一時停頓腳步，沒準備的接受紅暈從脖子竄上臉龐，側身低頭從眼角看清蒂娜手中的牛皮紙，又緊張快速向前拿下她手中紙張。  
「蒂娜‧‧‧那個‧‧‧不‧‧‧我是說‧‧‧睡得好嗎?」他不知道是因為被發現自己工作不認真，畫下她的畫像，還是因為手環上蒂娜肩膀觸摸到如絲般光滑肌膚，讓他臉上紅暈更加深頭頂散發陣陣熱氣。  
「額‧‧‧妳還沒穿上‧‧‧衣服‧‧‧」僵硬的語氣，眼神看向蒂娜上方，話說完，又低頭溫柔看著她，露出靦腆笑容。  
蒂娜漸漸適應這轉變，在他的懷抱看入他藍綠色眼睛，紅暈的臉龐蔓延到耳朵，笑容放大到眼前，蒂娜還可以感覺到他散發的熱氣 ，但是‧‧‧為什麼會有不安感再孳生著‧‧‧  
「紐特！我想你了！」  
紐特捧起她的臉，手指來回輕撫著蒂娜殷紅嘴唇，低頭覆上，輕啃她豐厚的下唇，舌尖描繪輪廓，不深不淺挑逗她的舌尖與他共舞，紐特加深了這個吻。  
紐特看著蒂娜平靜臉龐揚起了彎彎笑容，他輕撫她的臉龐，悲傷進入了他藍綠色眼眶裡，她的蒂娜……正做著美夢……夢裡……有我嗎？  
「看來有人根本不想醒來，也對，這世界是如此的醜陋。」莉塔注視著紐特的神情，輕微蹙眉，她又一次看到了不一樣的紐特，心泛起的酸澀感，讓莉塔做出了想擁有眼前的人，高漲起讓紐特再次臣服的心。  
「紐特，我們有過美好時光，你忘了嗎？多少夜晚我們是如何在星空下，討論著神奇生物，我們的實驗，我們的計劃，你都忘了嗎？那是如此美好。」莉塔眼裡散發奇異狂熱的光彩，在昏暗洞穴中，更顯詭異。  
紐特微微側頭看向莉塔時，他想不起任何她口中的過往，仿佛他從沒經歷過那些時光，紐特現在只想起，芥黃色的醬汁，灰藍色大衣還有鄙視的眼神，他和蒂娜初見面的畫面……手不自覺加深緊握住蒂娜的手。  
他們牽著手慢步在樹林，蒂娜展開另一隻沒被握住的手，感受空氣中流動的風，帶來了薔薇香氣，她的心從沒像現在這麼充斥著幸福感。  
穿著白色襯衫，挽起袖口，鬆開上排幾個鈕釦，注視著手中人兒，時不時露出愉悅微笑，紐特抬起手幫蒂娜散落下的髮勾回耳後。  
「蒂娜，你知道你現在很誘人嗎？我……不是……我是說……你很漂亮。」  
看著急於表達自己內心笨拙言語的紐特，更加加深蒂娜帶笑的眼睛，他們持續往前走去，沐浴樹林影綽陽光中，享受彼此愛意。  
蒂娜沒被握住的另一隻手，卻像是感受到另一隻無形的手加深了力道，拉扯蒂娜的心，心又一次感染擴大了不安感。  
莉塔沒有得到紐特的回應，更在他的眼中看不見自己，她煩躁嘶吼聲充斥著洞穴，洞穴中回音又一次次放大莉塔像受傷野獸聲音，打擊著她的心，從沒有像現在如此堅定的心，她不想在錯過幸福的美好，她是莉塔 雷斯壯，但她也是渴望愛情的可憐人，她一度放棄的人與幸福，她想再次擁有，她想得到紐特。  
「沒有她的存在，紐特，我們就會回到從前的。」  
聽到如羽毛輕柔的聲調，紐特疑惑蹙眉時，同時又像迎刃而解，魔杖緊握高大身驅護在蒂娜身前。  
「你想做什麼？」  
回以這句話，是一句惡咒，紐特回以反擊，咒語在空中爆破，塵埃四落。  
「我要她死。」莉塔又一擊惡咒擊出，紐特抱住蒂娜往旁一滾，咒語擊中石頭發出火花。火花中的莉塔，散漫髮，就像獵物一樣，陰霾直視蒂娜。  
「莉塔，盡管沒有蒂娜，我還是不會再愛你，你要她死，那你要踏過我的屍體了。」紐特站立身體，舉起魔杖，堅固守備著。  
「紐特，你要為她死？」  
「為了自己在乎的人，我可以為她而死。」紐特看向蒂娜，眼神留戀著她，蒂娜好好的，自己的心也才會好好的。  
莉塔陰鬱的舉起魔杖對著紐特，而紐特卻不動聲色護在蒂娜身前，緊握魔杖。  
兩人對峙中，誰都沒注意，蒂娜眼皮上微微轉動著眼珠。  
走在長長的紅毯上，走道兩旁放滿了白紅薔薇，音樂聲浪迷漫觀禮人群中，蒂娜白紗飄逸，今天是她的大日子，父母親坐在前排，母親臉上大大笑容蓋過父親低頭啜泣聲，奎妮擁著雅各，無聲嘴型，告訴自己姐姐，要幸福，親戚與斯卡曼德家族拍著手，迎接美麗的新娘，當然，還有在盡頭等她的新郎。  
紐特今天穿上了黑色三件式禮服，頭髮不在凌亂，而是服貼有型，他充滿愛意的眼眶裡，透露出對新娘的驚豔，他現在只想藏起蒂娜，不願意跟任何人分享，儘管是親如姐妹的奎妮也不行。  
紐特回答牧師他願意時，蒂娜眼裡以注滿歡喜的淚水，而紐特等待著他的新娘回答時，蒂娜卻不加思索說出。  
「我願意，我非常願意，但是……紐特……我該走了。」  
「蒂娜……走……你要去……那？」紐特疑惑著。  
「這是夢境……我在做著的美夢……」蒂娜流下了在眼眶打轉淚水。  
「你是怎麼發現的，我們在這很幸福美好……不要走……蒂娜……」紐特握緊她的手臂。  
「紐特，我父母以離我遠去……這些美好時光……是我的嚮往……也是我的遺憾。」  
「不要走……蒂娜。」  
觀禮人們面無表情不動的站在原地，音樂停止連花香都不在了，天空暗淡下來，空氣中只剩一句話語飄散著，“我可以為她死”……蒂娜不安感緊抓著一直以來都隱隱抽痛的心。  
「他在呼喚我……我必須在他身邊。」  
「誰？」紐特酸味十足，詢問著，加深手臂力道。  
「現實中的你，紐特。」因這句話，紐特鬆開了手，紅了眼眶。  
「我該醒了！」  
「你會幸福吧！你要幸福！」紐特不甘的做出最後的道別。  
「會實現的，因為我以經歷過了，我們的幸福，將會是真的。」蒂娜擦去臉上淚痕，笑容滿面跟夢境中的紐特話別，她要回去現實世界，紐特在等著她。  
「莉塔 雷斯壯，我回來了。」蒂娜仰望見天，堅毅握緊拳。  
 「不要這樣對我，紐特……拜託，不要留下我。」莉塔直望著面前紐特眼睛裡，她不相信一直盤據內心深處的人，會如此悲憤無情，曾經的紐特可以為了她擋下風雨，他一肩抗起了責任，給予溫暖給予僻處，予取予求，為了她，為了莉塔雷斯壯啊！

盡管用了她不予承認的方式，但他是她的紐特，永遠的親密夥伴。

「紐特，你不能因為我的疏離……噢…噢…不！是你的背叛……是你沒有爭取力爭，是你拋下了我，你不能！因你錯誤的決定……是啊！你怎麼能！就因她嗎？蒂娜！」莉塔舉著魔杖的手隨著音調不斷上下擺動，她的眼神在悔恨與懊惱中徘迴，她爆怒情緒一上來，更加加大揮舞動作，幾乎從牙縫擠出聲音，質疑著紐特。

紐特看著莉塔，看著自己年少時光，自己無私付出，自己堅決的決定，卻是換來莉塔口中的背叛。

是啊！他從來就不懂莉塔需求與懇求迫切的事物，只是固執一昧付出自己認定的，一直跟隨她的腳步，順著她的心，只因他紐特，不想被拋棄不想獨自在黑暗中，他內心也想被認可被需要，只因莉塔在人海看到了他，他頭一次真正被正視被發現，在他要停止抗拒永遠無聲沉淪入黑暗裡，莉塔就像浮木，不管莉塔願不願意，他緊抓住她，而自己也陷入瘋狂迷戀中。

「紐特，你是愛我的。」莉塔再次向他伸出手，像是呼喚著紐特過往回憶。

曾經不能抹滅的過往，帶給了紐特前進的力量，他恣意妄為的以為，他跟莉塔會有長久的永遠，沒有回音的信件卻一次次打擊年少的他，那怕生活艱苦環境的苦難卻沒淹沒希望，他把這希望這迷戀當成了唯一的愛情。

「紐特，你看著我，我還是那個我，你的莉塔。」她往前靠近紐特，低聲再次呼喚。

紐特低頭一笑，用手摀住慢慢轉成抽泣的嘴角，他承認他曾經為認為的愛情瘋狂愛過，但是，他懂愛情嗎？莉塔懂嗎？或者他們兩個只是互相依戀取暖的給予與索取之間的關係，他以為這就是愛。

紐特後退又再次拉開兩人之間距離，他微微側身看向蒂娜。  
是蒂娜讓他固執以為的愛戀產生了變化，他在蒂娜身上看到了堅強柔軟的付出，儘管是假裝堅強的武裝，但是卻是百分百付出她的所有，紐特知道蒂娜有那種讓人溫暖的魔力，是他嚮往的是他想自私獨自擁有的溫暖，是紐特渴望“家”的味道，再蒂娜身上找尋到，頭一次紐特不想在漂泊。

紐特眼神無法從蒂娜緊閉臉龐移開，紐特他想在蒂娜身上尋找並了解愛情，他對她產生了好奇， 他在蒂娜身上找尋到像紐特擁有的神奇生物一樣驚奇迷人，他想為蒂娜付出也想從她身上得予相對的愛，他想著嘴角慢慢傻笑了起來，紅暈暈染了蒼白臉龐。

「你！是我的！為了長遠的利益！你必須是我的！」莉塔無視紐特拉開距離的動作，她急迫向他走來，拉起紐特的手，撫上自己臉龐，加深力道強迫紐特正視而且接受她。

她不能再失去什麼了！莉塔看著又是哭又是笑的紐特，她沒看到原先炙熱跟隨的臉龐，她沒看到她的愛情，她以為不會變的愛戀，她固執的紐特轉變了，原來，她莉塔才是最在乎的人，原來，她才是最害怕失去的人，因為紐特是造就了她的陽光，原來自己是如此厭惡再次進入黑暗的房間，莉塔更加加深施與紐特掌心力道，忿恨著另一個女人“蒂娜”與眼前名為紐特的男人，他們共同背叛了莉塔雷斯壯。

「你……加入了他的陣營」紐特甩脫掉她的手，睜大眼平靜陳訴。

「我答應葛林戴華先生，會將你帶回，加入我們，紐特！你說過你隨時聽候我的差遣，現在！就是現在！」莉塔伸出手撫上紐特臉龐，溫柔規勸，另一隻手又強迫紐特的手停留在剛剛撫上她臉龐的位置。

任何一個人見到如此畫面，都不僅會讓人聯想情侶之間不捨的愛戀，蒂娜甦醒睜眼看到的第一畫面就是如此。

他還是無法忘懷莉塔嗎？蒂娜咬緊嘴唇無聲低頭，畫面的震撼儘管低頭不看，腦海卻還是停留在紐特與莉塔的雙手，眼眶溢滿淚水，回想夢境裡那些種種幸福，會再往後回憶中一一打擊炙熱的心臟，忍住不停打轉的眼淚還是往下流出口中嚐到了苦澀鹹味，終究只是一場美夢啊！像是被放逐遺棄，蒂娜無聲的淚流轉而委屈抽泣。

被細微聲響吸引了紐特與莉塔兩人目光，紐特看著甦醒的蒂娜露出今晚唯一的笑容，但因蒂娜陽光明朗的心卻不明白此刻蒂娜為何如此無助的啜泣，轉而微微皺眉。

當蒂娜抬起濕漉漉的臉，紐特接收到蒂娜眼神，控訴著兩人親密關係，紐特他才看向他與莉塔之間肢體語言，恍然大悟急忙抽開自己搭在莉塔臉上的手。

「不……噢！絕對！不是你想的那樣子！」紐特急忙解釋，跑到蒂娜眼前，伸手用袖口擦乾眼淚，沒想到蒂娜眼淚卻怎樣也擦不乾止不住。

「噢！老天！該停止了！噢……不……不……蒂娜～眼睛該腫了……」紐特慌忙擦拭輕聲安慰，心疼的撫上蒂娜臉龐，揉揉她的臉頰。

被再次又再次的甩開會是怎樣的心情，莉塔雷斯壯難以下嚥的吞咽這焦黑的情緒，為什麼？這到底是為什麼，自己要承受一次一次被人漠視，父母親對她的冷漠不關心，求學路上半奉承半被排擠的生活，家族榮耀的責任，連最終受到了賞識，還是因為紐特的關係，因為神奇動物因為默默然，因為長遠的利益，她是可任人擺佈的可憐蟲，沒人把她莉塔放在首要第一位，除了原來會在同一位置等待她的人，他的擁抱溫柔細語體貼細心，他付出所有的愛會是莉塔她的所有，但是，現在她又回到了只有她的陰暗角落。

冷意！寒冷湧上心頭，莉塔抱緊全身從啜泣到全然失聲狂笑看著指尖沾染的淚光，又更加狂傲發出尖銳哭調，她還有什麼可以失去，或者是從沒有過屬於她自己的，那麼，她還哭喊什麼？嘴角陰森森勾勒形狀，舉起魔杖，發出索命惡咒。

蒂娜做為傲儸的本能反應，讓她一氣呵成的完成反擊動作。是！她一手拉扯紐特避開咒語，另一手揮動魔杖還於反擊對抗。

「莉塔雷斯壯，你要他死！他是紐特！」蒂娜把紐特護在身後，像一頭發怒的母獅子，對著莉塔發出怒吼。

「沒有了他，或許我才能得到真正自由真正的自我，我！莉塔雷斯壯！不在須要任何親密夥伴，包括背叛我的人……我將會成為唯一，獨一無二對遠大長遠的利益帶來最大的幫助，唯一的！」莉塔高傲慢步，冰冷語調直視蒂娜。

「蒂娜！放心，我會很小心，死亡不會帶來痛苦，你就去死吧！」莉塔輕描淡寫敘說著，眼神跳躍瘋狂色彩。

紐特無意的輕挪動腳步站在蒂娜面前，擋住莉塔對蒂娜的言語攻擊，跟莉塔無聲面對面。

「你以為你有贏面嗎？你現在是一對二！」蒂娜從紐特肩膀探頭推開他身影對著敵對陣營叫囂，紐特不留痕跡又往旁一挪又再次擋住莉塔對蒂娜的銳利視線。

「我沒那麼笨，不要忘了……火龍……美麗的生物。」莉塔停頓下來，眼神飄向空中不斷扭動氣泡的中國火龍。

紐特把整個身型往後一靠，讓蒂娜待在自己安全陰影底下，微皺眉眼抬頭看向不安的中國火龍。

「莉塔，這些生物不該成為巫師私慾利益工具，牠渴望自由，就像你一樣。」紐特溫柔勸說著，希望莉塔能明白。

「像我？那該……更瘋狂一些……」莉塔從兜裡拿出小藥瓶，魔藥珍珠母光澤在玻璃瓶中閃爍光芒，她輕搖瓶身更加襯托她臉上瘋狂表情。

「迷情劑！你用這控制……」紐特恍然低語，無法相信眼前的人會是用如此不堪手段來達成自己的私慾。

蒂娜拉拉紐特的手，偏偏頭眼神示意接下的行動，接收到蒂娜訊息，紐特回以輕輕捏手，回應著她。  
莉塔沒有錯失這兩人之間的訊息，三人同時有所動作，發出咒語，掩護奔跑避咒，在一陣你來我往中，看出了動作的軌跡路線，紐特搶奪魔藥，蒂娜回以莉塔的攻擊，而莉塔不只是攻擊方，也試圖解除中國火龍的囚禁。

在藍綠光咒語擊中岩石反彈中，爆破聲響迷漫整個洞穴空間，石粒灰塵陳揚於空氣，震動中莉塔手中魔藥向空中火龍噴灑而出，囚禁氣泡因衝擊發出微弱破裂聲響，打破之後的一片死寂。

「蒂娜……沒事吧……」紐特扶起擋在火龍氣泡之下的蒂娜，拍拍她身上灰塵。

「我愛她！」回以紐特回應是蒂娜愉悅迷戀聲音。

「你……蒂娜……你……說誰，愛誰！」紐特疑惑看向蒂娜臉色蒼白像生病的臉龐。

「莉塔雷斯壯，我愛上她了！」蒂娜用強烈癡迷眼神宣告著神聖誓言，伴隨身後有力翅膀揮動龍吼聲……


	4. Chapter 4

「蒂娜……噢……梅林的鬍子啊…」紐特抓緊蒂娜的手臂，不讓這個以經深中愛神的箭狂戀迷魂往前衝向莉塔，表達她的濃情愛意。

「噢！莉塔……我想摸摸她的秀髮，她的唇……噢…我想……緊緊擁抱……」蒂娜她不斷掙開紐特的手，往前想撲向莉塔。

紐特轉而背對緊抱著扭動的蒂娜，不讓她往前靠近莉塔，他可不能想像莉塔會對她做出什麼事來，他不能讓她受到任何傷害。  
趨向本能的蒂娜，卻對緊抱住自己的紐特深懷不滿，皺著眉斜眼瞪著動作加大的推擠他，手腳並用的要掙開他的懷抱。

噢！梅林的褲子啊……紐特看著自己臉龐頂著蒂娜的手肘，她的腳橫入在他的雙腿中，她扭動身體重量施壓在他的胸膛上而她的溫熱氣息噴灑在他的耳邊不斷刺激他的敏感神經，梅林啊…他絕對沒有因為過多肢體接觸，在這個不對的時機走神於對蒂娜另一個幻想，梅林啊……紐特內心的野獸低吟著。

一個絆腳拐倒走神的紐特，他重量往前傾壓住絆倒他的罪魁禍首，懷抱下的她卻不安份快速匍匐前進要掙脫他的壓制，腳揚起的灰塵踢向紐特眼鼻，他嗆鼻的甩甩臉龐眨眨眼，手腳慌忙的跟隨她匍匐前進手快抓住快要從眼底溜走的腳踝，他開始佩服起蒂娜，她的堅固不放棄她的堅強毅力，完全造就了她傑出傲羅生涯，如果那天他們吵架了，她會不會拿出此時的堅毅方法傲然離去，或者他自己會像這樣義無反顧挽留她嗎… 他為了這個想法再次走神，紐特笑了，笑自己不合時宜的正對眼前名為蒂娜的神奇生物，偷偷下以註解。

 

「哈哈哈…紐特……看看著情況……她說……愛我……你覺得看著你愛的人再你面前死去，還是，兩個彼此愛的人互相殘殺，那一個更加有趣……」莉塔尖銳傲慢口氣，手指輕柔撫摩著魔杖，就像在談論天氣一樣論述著。

蒂娜在聽到莉塔聲音停止了動作，迷惘蒼白的臉龐浮上愛慕心意，癡呆呆地望向莉塔。

「她的聲音是我聽過最美妙的音符，噢…你說……她會愛我嗎？」蒂娜不安抓抓自己顯然不夠服貼的頭髮， 轉向他的方向尋問。

「愛？我愛的人，只有紐特！」莉塔冷靜無情回答蒂娜，她陰晴不定的臉龐出現了瘋狂譏笑，她熱愛的狂傲氣息包覆著她的身軀，她追求的腥風血雨正殘忍等著相愛相殺的戲碼，他們要為了背叛莉塔雷斯壯付出代價，她握緊魔杖等待著必要時施予微薄的幫襯。

「你！是情敵。」蒂娜蒼白疑惑的臉瞬間轉變成憤怒扭曲的五官，她忘了她是巫師她的魔杖，用於麻瓜最原始的暴力肢體，她撲向紐特，壓制騎上他的身體，一拳打向紐特的下巴，他在嘴裡嚐到血腥味，反手摀住嘴不停扭動身體來抵檔住蒂娜憤怒的攻擊，拳頭不停留的一一打在他的胸膛與腹部上，他有點慶幸自己永遠都不會是蒂娜的敵人，她真的是從頭到腳的傲羅，他也為此而深深著迷。

「蒂娜……你……聽我說……我……」紐特一邊躲避蒂娜的攻擊一邊找尋到了攻擊空閒時間點，抓住了她高舉的雙手，低聲安撫試著解釋著，但又找不出適當的言語，看著被自己緊握著的雙手，他的弒血神經像被輕輕觸動，他喜歡如此狂暴的蒂娜，他想征服像一頭發怒獅子的她，他血液骨髓裡有征服與被征服的份子基因，加速的興奮感讓他如奔跑百米他微微懺抖著，他滿腦子都想為她瘋狂，他為自己病態想法感到羞愧。

「蒂娜，你的愛就是這樣嗎？」莉塔她忿忿不平，她想看到兩敗俱傷場面，她蹙眉挑釁催促著蒂娜，她渴望血腥，今晚，必須有人付出血的代價。

紐特與蒂娜的對峙，因莉塔的話語而有所改動，紐特在蒂娜出拳瞬間，急速轉身壓制住她，他箝制住她的雙手，卻擺脫不了不安份的修長雙腿，他的背部結實的接收攻擊，他必須找到解藥，他不能跟蒂娜對峙，她是他要保護的對象他根本沒法對她下手，雙腿略施壓力夾住她均勻修長引人遐想的腿，讓他有喘息空間摸索找尋外套內無數口袋中正確有用的解藥，不甘被箝制的蒂娜，也在伺機尋求解脫縫隙，緩緩扭動著。

像不甘被人忘了存在感，在魔法氣泡被餘波法力震裂，中國火龍從渾沌不明中慢慢恢復動物本能意識，牠朝洞窟上方忿怒噴火龍嘯。

紐特與蒂娜同時轉動頭顱，摒住呼吸停止動作看向這頭發怒的惡龍，而莉塔卻從傲慢步走慢慢退卻，她直視惡龍往後退縮慢慢低下身軀，尋求牠的信任，她的眼神太過於渴望讓她可以再次把牠當成武器，完成這次任務，她將會得到有著無限光榮的榮耀，低下的身影笑容微微揚起。惡龍太過於了解這渴望的眼神，那代表的是囚禁，是痛苦，牠渴望飛翔渴望自由，所以她是帶給牠無限黑暗的巫師，她是邪惡的。

惡龍低下頭看著腳下兩人，在紐特與蒂娜身軀旁噴出濃濃火藥味的氣息，兩人有所防備等待惡龍下波攻擊，惡龍卻頭轉轉向牠痛恨的邪惡巫師，牠的眼是火紅的，身軀四周散發黑暗恐懼，身體肌肉隨著快速跳動的心臟有力收縮著，牠憤怒的嘴巴發出火焰，牠的尾翼擊中莉塔所站位置，而也有所準備的莉塔俐落往旁翻滾尋找闢護。

「莉塔！」蒂娜把處於驚訝中的紐特一把推開，快速衝進惡龍與莉塔之間。

「蒂娜！」伴隨紐特呼叫間，他也跟從蒂娜，從碎片斷石中把她護在身後，換他在惡龍與她們之間。

對於加入戰局的兩人並沒有改變局勢，惡龍惡狠撲向他們而來火焰碎石煙霧瀰漫，可以站立的空間變得少有，洞窟崩塌掩埋一半洞口，紐特試圖引導惡龍讓攻擊力可以免於蒂娜那，讓火力只集中縮小在這區域。

洞窟窿隆隆聲響伴隨龍嘯掩蓋四周方圓，不遠處的傲羅小隊察覺聲響，一一現影於洞穴內，當然也保括今晚讓他們陷入苦戰的其餘葛林戴華爪牙，兩方人馬對立其中，包圍住惡龍與紐特他們。

紅綠光在火燄中一觸即發，交織著廝殺對決，火龍帶來毀滅性破壞，洞窟內熱氣煙硝，鬆動落石砸傷了幾個纏鬥的鬥士一一淹沒在灰霾中。

紐特一直護在蒂娜身旁不敢好鬥走遠，而蒂娜忙碌回擊於惡龍與其它流彈的魔法包括自己傲羅的同事攻擊，讓自己心上人莉塔免於波及，格雷夫一記咒語劃過莉塔無血色臉龐，讓身旁蒂娜怒氣沖天回擊於他。

「你怎麼敢！怎麼敢！」蒂娜魔杖發出了強大藍光對上了同是強勢的格雷夫。

「蒂娜！你怎麼總是在不對的時機出現……蒂娜……」格雷夫疑惑不解的打量她，他不曉得總是正義凜然的人，會再次敵對與自己對峙。

「她中了莉塔的迷魂藥。」紐特他可不想讓她傲羅史記上蒙上不白之寃，著急快速的跟她的正直上司辯解。

莉塔甩開了其他傲羅糾纏，無視於蒂娜為她的戰役，轉向她必須取得的武器，她不斷現影於惡龍周圍，躲避與尋找下手時機，她要拿到只屬於莉塔雷斯壯的榮耀。  
在惡龍火燄中，她下手拋下一記黑魔法魔咒，惡龍不甘示弱的擺動身軀，牠要掙脫，牠要自由，但，看著軀殼被氣泡再度包圍，噴出微弱火球星光縮小於氣泡中。

紐特於莉塔開心收復自己的寶石時，一句招喚咒，解救了這條神奇動物的黑暗命運，溫柔收入自己寶藍色口袋，也在口袋中發現自己滿心期待的解藥。

「蒂娜！我找到解藥了！」他高舉著藥瓶，靦腆一笑。

莉塔從後方發出的死咒，被格雷夫擋掉給予回擊，莉塔陰慄笑顏死死盯著他，她不是他的對手，但她也不會拱手讓人拿取她的榮耀，四周抓牙一一靠向莉塔，他們知道立場對於他們的不利，大石垂直砸落，分開了咒語火花，一剎那“波”的一聲，莉塔與她的同伴們幻影離開。

離開前的莉塔看見的最後一眼是，紐特正溫柔安撫情緒不穩體力有點不支的蒂娜喝下解藥，她握緊拳頭不甘的看著他們，她想，她還會再遇見紐特的，再真正戰場上。

 

紐特挽著蒂娜的腰手提著行李箱幻影現形出現在紐約公寓客廳中，他側頭看著蒂娜，喝下解藥的她，還呈現渾沌不明的狀態，再結束惡鬥後，現場由格雷夫和其他傲羅善後，他們還要持續追蹤調查，而紐特則需帶著蒂娜先行回家休息，明早他們還要去美國魔法國會做調查協助,今晚真的是很不好過，紐特再內心下了註解。

「的確，既疲憊又漫長啊！你可以下去箱子，蒂娜她會沒事的，但她的確需要徹底檢查。」奎妮接了紐特內心的下文，微微一笑，衝著他點頭，她已經察覺他們，從廚房裡快速跑出抱住蒂娜，她眼框還有一些殘餘的淚水。

「我不確定……黑魔法……噢……是的，我想確保蒂娜……你……」他已經不介意這時候奎妮的攝心，他的確想好好的照顧蒂娜，看她身上有沒有其他的傷痕，確保她沒有留下任何後遺症。

「老兄，看來你極需要來一份我家傳口味甜點。」雅各從廚房探出頭，對著他眨眼一笑，發出專屬於他的笑聲。

三人呼的卸下心裡的重擔相視一笑，加上傻楞楞蒂娜的跟隨一笑，所有今晚經歷過程都變的不在重要。

 

紐特小心翼翼牽挽著蒂娜的手，一步步走下箱子裡，緊張的顧前顧後， 他專注眼神一直在她的頭與腳來回，害怕會在她身上又多加一些碰撞傷口，他一個絆腳，卻忘了自己腳下的腳步，紐特在往後倒一個施力連同拉扯著蒂娜，在滾落下階梯同時，紐特側身把蒂娜抱在懷裡，做足了人肉肉墊，緩衝下墬衝撞力道。

紐特慌張的想坐起身看看蒂娜，卻發覺自己手掌裡多了柔軟觸感，順著眼睛一看，他臉龐紅意漫延到耳根，梅林啊！紐特低下頭緊張斜眼微抬打量著蒂娜，腦海裡又浮現今晚自己對她的粉紅遐想。  
蒂娜迷濛眼神在衝擊力道下逐漸恢復了明亮巧克力色彩，她清醒的看著眼前紅通通的紐特，不太理解的順著他的視線，映入眼簾的是他有著齒印的手掌正包覆著她的乳房，蒂娜眼神飄移著，紅暈一點一點出現在領口敞開的胸前，她現在是趴在他的身上不敢移動，連喘氣也顯得小心奕奕，噢！仁慈的路易斯啊！蒂娜可以感覺到那雙手散發的熱氣還有微微凸起的異物抵著自己腿部，更加深彼此的熱度。

「你們還好吧！我帶來了雅各的甜點……」奎妮輕快話語打破這一室靡紅，她用手微微扇動臉龐，不說明他們倆的粉紅遐想。

聽到奎妮的聲響，地上兩人想快速分開彼此，慌張想站起的蒂娜膝蓋用力頂撞了紐特全身最熱點的來源，紐特漲紅了臉快速站起身背對著她們姐妹倆，而罪魁禍首的蒂娜卻緊張不安的想安撫他。  
「紐特……噢！你還好嗎？」  
奎妮在她姐姐說出的話語裡，發出了笑聲，她放下餐盤，回到了有雅各的廚房，留下給予兩人空間。

漲紅臉的紐特微微轉身給蒂娜一個難看的微笑，蒂娜看著如此的紐特，她噗哧的笑了出來，她知道這個場合笑場的確不合時宜，但是看著漲紅的臉龐裡眼中還隱隱約約閃著淚光，強忍痛感，卻還是給她一個安撫的笑容，她突然接收到他的可愛貼心。  
紐特迷惘看著蒂娜突然的一笑，突然他也笑了出來，忘記了疼痛，他想或許是今晚自己太過於對蒂娜的遐想，所以嚐到了如此尷尬後果，但是他卻感覺不太壞，他從新找回對人類的情感，不在只有一箱子的神奇動物，他會擁有一個他最珍貴的伴侶，一個可停歇的港灣，一個家。

 

紐特與蒂娜坐在草皮上，吃著雅各家傳橘子醬口味甜點， 一個晚上的疲憊爭鬥，他們倆真的餓了，嚼著美味， 身心都放鬆，看著佈滿頭頂的滿天星斗。

「你怎麼……找到我的……我是說，因為莉塔嗎？她，有聯繫你嗎？」蒂娜在塞滿口甜點中找尋到自己的聲音，她害怕，他的內心還有殘留著跟著十幾年的女孩影子。

紐特因為蒂娜的話語，原本在口裡品嚐的茶水，噴了出來，嗆了一口氣急咳不停的焦急想解釋。  
「噢…不……不！蒂娜……咳咳，你聽我說……」  
「沒事，沒事……我，會聽你說的，慢慢的……」蒂娜拍拍他的背，幫他順順氣，朝他溫婉一笑，安撫著他又漲紅的臉。

是啊！他會向她解釋說明的，他向自己保證過，如果蒂娜想聽或問起他的過往，那麼他就會如實以對，現在，就是讓彼此更認識彼此的機會。

「我們曾經迷戀過，或許，是我迷戀在其中……」紐特看向遠方，一幕幕的過往就像雲煙，他轉頭堅定的看著蒂娜。

「我，在聽到……你，我就不知道……一股腦兒就想著你……」紐特緊張的看著蒂娜，把她臉部表情註解收藏，他急迫想知道蒂娜相關的事物。

「當然，我那時還不知道事情是有關莉塔，還好，是莉塔。」他直白說出了想法，卻看到蒂娜嚴肅蹙起的眉心。

「蒂娜，不是你想的那樣。」蒂娜疑惑看著紐特，他學習了破心術嗎？不然他怎麼知道自己現在有什麼想法。

「我是個專業動物學家，人類也是動物的一種，你皺眉了……」紐特看著她解釋著，他看著蒂娜後知的撫上自己的眉頭。

「我的確確幸是莉塔，因了解，所以才能快速尋找到你，如果……不是的話……或許，你還困在那裡……」紐特說著說著越來越小聲像呢喃一樣，他的心陷落在話語裡，如果他沒能找到蒂娜，如果他失去了她，那麼自己會是怎樣子的呢？又再個十年，二十年或一輩子，他沒法想像下去，因為眼前一片黑暗，突來的暈眩感讓他大口大口吃下甜心的糕點，他大汗淋漓就像親身經歷了離別……

「但，你找到我了！我現在很安全。」蒂娜感受到紐特的不安，輕快的拉回沈浸黑暗中的紐特，她知道，在紐特心中自己已經有屬於自己的位子，或許只有一點，但足以讓她心裡暖烘烘，為自己擁有的高興滿足，這樣的暖意與安全感讓蒂娜屬於今晚的疲憊卸下，她昏昏欲睡的頭靠向紐特的肩膀。

紐特看著枕著他肩膀沉睡的蒂娜，放下心裡不安的野獸，是啊！她安全了！就陪伴在自己身旁，他放鬆了肩膀，舉起遲疑的手還是覆上她的阡弱圓潤肩膀，頭靠向她的頭，幸福滿足的彎起嘴角。

「我想我喜歡你，或許……已經愛上。」紐特在擦拭蒂娜嘴角沾上邊的果醬，宣誓著情意， 滿斗星光美景跟箱子裡的動物們就像是見證了他們愛情的開始。

 

一上午的連番協助調查，讓紐特有些疲憊，他還是不太能跟人群接觸太久，在接到出版社的貓頭鷹後，那些傲羅們終於放過他，讓他先處理他的突發事件，紐特快速的通過國會大廳的人潮，他必須找到蒂娜，告知她他要先行處理他的船票問題。

紐特在人潮中發現了他的目標，蒂娜正跟葛雷夫愉快對談，葛雷夫把手放在了她的肩上，噢！紐特停下腳步，他眼神觀察入微的發現他們看起來如此輕鬆自在，他有些吃味的盯著蒂娜的臉龐，她笑起來是如此的光彩迷人，紐特又把眼神放在葛雷夫身上，這位蒂娜頂頭上司正散發著迷魂男人味，紐特收起打量眼光，轉身走向國會大門口。

蒂娜眼角發現了紐特轉身後一抹孔雀藍，他要走了嗎？  
蒂娜快速結束跟上司的對答，迅速走向大廳門口，在門口外左右張望，他離開了嗎？蒂娜眼眶有些紅潤，她還沒跟他再說上一些話，她還有些地方想跟他去，他又留下我了嗎？蒂娜吸起要流下的眼淚，倨傲的跟隨人群中尋找他的身影，屬於他的孔雀藍。

 

孔雀藍大衣背後感覺拉扯，紐特訝異轉身進入眼簾的是蒂娜放大的臉龐，她鼻頭有些紅，眼淚汪汪的吸吸鼻子。

「喜歡，不喜歡，難過，我想你……都不太會表達，我……只有忍耐再忍耐。」蒂娜不由來的衝著他說，她已經沒有後退之路了，她不想在跟紐特原地踏步，掙扎著自己該不該踏出第一步，她不想錯過紐特，她想要個開始，儘管或許沒個開始。

「你，這是……告白嗎？」紐特緊張的詢問，他害怕自己會錯意。

「我是在挽留你……」蒂娜深深吸了一口氣，阻止要掉出的眼淚。

「我沒有要走……噢！我是要到碼頭……但，不是你想的那樣。」紐特心疼拂掉她的眼淚，觀察到她因自己的話，停止了想說出的話語，眼神詢問著。

「出版社來信了！你知道……我的假期……我想延長，所以要來碼頭一躺。」

「但，你沒跟我打聲招呼，你轉身走了……」蒂娜不信的更加說著。

紐特他看著蒂娜，他無法表達出口自己內心深處，看著她跟其他男人說笑時自己心裡的酸楚感，他想蒂娜真的是牽引他的神奇生物。

「我想做一件我一直想做的事……我……可能沒法停下……」紐特看著越發迷惘的蒂娜，眼神狂躁的他覆上了她滋潤柔軟的唇，他啃咬吸允著，等待她的回應，從迷惑驚訝中回神的蒂娜輕咬回應他的唇，慢慢加大的熱氣迅速燃燒了呼吸空氣， 頭抵著頭喘不過氣來的兩人分開了彼此唇瓣，他們就在人來人往的街道上擁吻著。

「I catch you, Tina」紐特笑意溢滿嘴角，他癡癡的看著紅霞滿面的蒂娜，再次，覆上他的唇，獻上，他的真心。

 

End

 

後文閒談

我要灑花，噴香檳～～自己鋪個紅毯！！！  
頭一次開文，還是長篇（算沒？）就獻給NEWTINA  
喔～這也是頭次入坑，讓我提起筆寫文的……  
認識了許多同好，自覺自己還有好多進步空間TAT  
本篇以完結，謝謝大家捧場看到這……  
期待在開腦洞，不嫌棄的話……


End file.
